This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus for use during an exercise routine and relates, more particularly, to an exercise apparatus for use during the performance of an exercise routine so that the effectiveness of the routine is enhanced.
The class of exercise routine with which this invention is concerned commonly involves, but is not limited to, the movement of at least one limb of an individual between bent and extended conditions as a resistive force opposes the movements of the limb between the bent and extended conditions. For example, during the performance of a common squat-type exercise routine wherein the individual begins by standing upright upon a floor while supporting weights upon his shoulders, the individual repeatedly moves between the upright position at which his legs are straight and a squat position at which the legs are bent. Therefore, in the case of a squat-type exercise routine such as aforedescribed, the limbs to be moved between the bent and extended condition are the individual's legs, and the resistive force which opposes movement of the legs (i.e. from the bent condition toward the extended condition) includes the weights which are supported upon the individual's shoulders.
By comparison, during the performance of a common bench press-type exercise routine, an individual lies upon a workout bench and repeatedly moves his arms between a bent condition and an extended condition while holding a weight-laden barbell with his hands. Therefore, in the case of a bench press-type exercise routine such as aforedescribed, the limbs involved are the individual's arms, and the resistive force involved includes the weight-laden barbell held with the hands.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use during the performance of exercise routines of the aforedescribed class, which apparatus enhances the effectiveness of the exercise routine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which strengthens muscles used by the individual for balance during the performance of an exercise routine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a balance apparatus upon which an individual stands or lies during the performance of an exercise routine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.